Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (comics)
Kiss Kiss Bang Bang is an American comic book series published by CrossGen Entertainment from February to June 2004. It ran for five issues before it was forced to end by the bankruptcy of CrossGen in 2004. Set in the 1960s the series features many of the cultural aspects of the period as well as recurring allurements to the James Bond mythos such as exotic locations, 1960s type action scenes and sex. Uniquely, this series was the only CrossGen comic book set in the Sigilverse that takes place during the modern era. Set in the 1960s, the series predates most of the events seen in the core CrossGen titles. Publication history Based on the James Bond archetype Kiss Kiss Bang Bang was the brainchild of penciller Mike Perkins who was also influenced by the 1960s show The Avengers, with Tony Bedard fleshing out other aspects of the series. The series finished prematurely when Crossgen went bankrupt but the company was bought by Marvel Comics, who announced in August 2011, that the series was one of a number of Crossgen titles returning as a five-issue limited series, with Peter Milligan writing the story and Ramon Rosanas on art duties. As of January 2013, the miniseries has yet to be published. Plot synopsis Charles Basildon is the name given to the best spy working for MI6 at any given time. The Charles Basildon name has garnered a reputation over the years invoking fear in those who hear the name with the current incarnation adding to the mythos in his own fashion. The title 'Sir' is at times added to the name. With little regard for his partner's well being the current Charles Basildon, described as an amoral snake among other things, has gone through six partners, each of them ending up dead. The Prime minister, concerned with his fitness for duty, requests that Basildon be assessed. In response to this the director of MI6, Sir Richard Pilchard, aware of Basildon's attitudes decides to assign him a new apprentice, Stephanie Shelly, in the hopes that she might curb Basildon's flagrant disregard for danger and the safety of civilians. Also, it seems, that Shelly was to eventually become the next Sir Charles Basildon. The two are partnered up and are sent on their first mission to Serbia. On the search for a prisoner, the couple are attempting to verify a connection the prisoner may have to a Lazarus Bale, deemed an Alpha level threat by MI6. As the pair arrive they find that the prisoners hands have been cut off, his tongue has been removed and that there is a bomb strapped to his chest. Shelly suggests that she can disarm the bomb but Basildon is concerned only for himself. Annoyed by this remark Shelly smashes Basildon in the nose with the back of her head. Consequently they both fall backwards through a grate and into the Prisons fuel tunnels. With no time left the pair make a run for it as the bomb explodes. Later we see, what seems like, Adolf Hitler, Stalin, and an albino character later identified as Lazarus Bale leaving the prison as the bomb explodes. Bale confident that the agents have been dealt with. Notes References * * Category:Marvel Comics titles